Chatroom of Fiction
by christinesangel100
Summary: This is under Doctor who because most characters are DoctorWho. It would be better if you Watch SarahJaneAdventures,have read Twilight, And read or watched Phantom of the opera. Also, it envolves Superman and random ideas that come into my head.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chatroom of Fiction- Part 1!

_DeformedMusicalGenius enters the chatroom._

DeformedMusicalGenius: Now, I can send a message to the future world. I am dying, dying of love, for her tears mixed with mine, and she kissed my forehead!

_Little-boy-who-ran-into-the-the-sea enters the chatroom._

_I-have-been-visited-by-an-angel enters the chatroom._

I-have-been-visited-by-an angel: Who is dying?

DeformedMusicalGenius: Who are you and how did you discover this technology?

Little-boy-who-ran-into-the-sea: She found it in the lair...I mean, home of someone we know.

DeformedMusicalGenius: I see.

I-have-been-visited-by-an-angel: It isn't important. But who might you be?

DeformedMusicalGenius: A deformed Musical Genius.

I-have-been-visited-by-an-angel: Oh.

Little-boy-who-ran-into-the-sea: I have a theory.

DeformedMusicalGenius: Oh, you do? I do not want to hear it, unless you want me to use my Punjab Lasso...

Little-boy-who-ran-into-the-sea: Who do we know who is Deformed, Musical, and a, for better use of the word, Genius?

I-have-been-visited-by-an-angel: There seems only one way to find out. Monsier, are you Erik?

DeformedMusicalGenius: Who are you and how do you know my name?

Little-boy-who-ran-into-the-sea: It is him, Christine!

DeformedMusicalGenius: Christine?

I-have-been-visited-by-an-angel: I told you not to say my name, Raoul!

DeformedMusicalGenius: Raoul!!

I-have-been-visited-by-an-angel: Especially as it is HIM!

_DefenderOfTheEarth enters the chatroom._

DefenderOfTheEarth: Hi!

DeformedMusicalGenius: Who are you and what are you doing in my Chatroom?

I-have-been-visited-by-an-angel: Yes, we must know who you are.

DeformedMusicalGenius: This is nothing to do with you, Christine. This is not your chatroom.

I-have-been-visited-by-an-angel: I have just as much right to know who they are as you do, Erik!

DefenderOfTheEarth: Just call me Rose.

Little-boy-who-ran-into-the-sea: Rose? That is a nice name.

_Little-boy-who-ran-into-the-sea is hit on the head by I-have-been-visited-by-an-angel._

_ImmortalMan enters the chatroom._

ImmortalMan: Hello, and might I say all of you are just fantastic.

DefenderOfTheEarth: Who are you, because you are very weird.

ImmortalMan: Captain Jack Harkness at your service, Defender. I save the earth a lot as well.

DefenderOfTheEarth: You are impossible! Is it really you?

ImmortalMan: Oh, Do you know me?

DefenderOfTheEarth: Only if you really are Jack, which is hard to believe.

DeformedMusicalGenius: This is my Chatroom! I created it to send a message to the future! All of you, LEAVE!!

ImmortalMan: Are you deformed?

DeformedMusicalGenius:...What do you think?

I-have-been-visited-by-an-angel: Raoul this is very weird.

Little-boy-who-ran-into-the-sea: I know, but Let me be your shelter, let me be your light!

_The pair sing All I ask Of You._

DeformedMusicalGenius: I hate that song.

I-have-been-visited-by-an-angel: you would. Sorry, Erik.

_Why-do-all-my-companions-have-to-leave? Has entered the chatroom._

DeformedMusicalGenius: No! Not more people invading my private place of peace! My chatroom, created only for me!

Why-do-all-my-companions-have-to-leave?: Who are you? This isn't your chatroom. A chatroom is a place where many people all talk about their problems. Like the fact all my Companions Leave!

DefenderOfTheEarth: Anyway, ImmortalMan, Jack. DO you know who I am?

Why-do-all-my-companions-have-to-leave?: I know someone called Jack.

_Deadforever enters the chatroom._

Deadforever: Hello. I'm dead.

ImmortalMan: Are you Owen?

Deadforever: Oh, hi Jack.

ImmortalMan: How did you? Oh yeah. Not that many people are actually immortal.

Why-do-all-my-companions-have-to-leave: Are you by any Chance...Captain Jack Harkness?

ImmortalMan: Yes,Who are you?

Why-do-all-my-companions-have-to-leave?: Guess.

ImmortalMan: DOCTOR?!

Why-do-all-my-companions-have-to-leave?: Yes.

DefenderOfTheEarth: Doctor? I never thought I'd...see...you again. Oh well!

Why-do-all-my-companions-have-to-leave?: Who are you? I have a guess, but its impossible for you to be her.

DefenderOfTheEarth: This chatroom is impossible. It has characters from The Phantom Of The Opera in it.

_I-hate-my-real-name is entering the chatroom._

I-hate-my-real-name: I hate my real name. Its naff

DeformedMusicalGenius: I had gathered that you hated your real name, but that Idiot Raoul over there needed your assistance in that.

Little-boy-who-ran-into-the-sea: I am not an idiot, Erik! You are a madman who kidnaps people!

DeformedMusicalGenius: Be Quiet, you insolent boy, or I will kill you with my Punjab Lasso!

Little-boy-who-ran-into-the-sea:...

Why-do-all-my-companions-have-to-leave: I-hate-my-real-name, are you Dorothy Gale Mcshane?Also known as Ace?

I-hate-my-real-name: Who are you, and how do you know my naff name?

Why-do-all-my-companions-have-to-leave?: **sad** Can't you guess?

I-hate-my-real-name: No.

DefenderOfTheEarth: He's the Doctor, and he still doesn't know who I am. **Cries.**

DeformedMusicalGenius: Alright, That is enough! I am leaving this dreadful Chatroom that was meant to bring me peace!

_DeformedMusicalGenius gets ready to leave._

I-have-been-visited-by-an-angel: No, Erik! Please don't go. I..Ill marry you?

DeformedMusicalGenius: Are you not married to Raoul?

I-have-been-visited-by-an-angel: No, he has no musical knowledge. Please stay.

DeformedMusicalGenius:Sigh Alright, but only for you Christine, my bride.

Little-boy-who-ran-into-the-sea: But...I ran into the sea to rescue your scarf! I saved you from him! I can play the violin! I knew your father! Christine, NO!

I-have-been-visited-by-an-angel: Sorry, Raoul, You are not Erik. Now, please leave. Erik, get out the Lasso.

_Little-boy-who-ran-into-the-sea hurriedly leaves the Chatroom._

I-hate-my-real-name:Professor, is that you?

Why-do-all-my-companions-have-to-leave?: Yes, Ace, its me.

I-hate-my-real-name: Why did you tell them all my horrible name?

Why-do-all-my-companions-have-to-leave?: So I could check it was you.

_Christinesangel100 enters the chatroom,smiling at her success._

Christinesangel100: Hi all Readers! Please review, and if you want to be put in this story, review and tell me so. Also tell me a bit about what you enjoy, so I can write your character correctly. I hope you are enjoying this Chatroom, full of fiction. Here in the middle to say I do not own any of these characters, or those coming later. I'll also be talking to the characters.

DeformedMusicalGenius: Who are you, and what do you mean by story?

DefenderOfTheEarth: Yeah! I am not fiction!

I-hate-my-real-name: Neither am I.

ImmortalMan: I don't think I am...But I am immortal. And I still want to know who DefenderOfTheEarth is.

DefenderOfTheEarth: It really isn't that hard.

Deadforever: No one really wants to talk to me, and I'm dead. I think I'll leave.

_Deadforever leaves the Chatroom.Christinesangel100 follows._

_Christinesangel100 enters again dragging Deadforever._

Christinesangel100: You are not leaving, Owen.

Deadforever: You didn't do this when Raoul, or whatever his name was, left!

Christinesangel100: That's because, sorry to all Raoul lovers out there, I do not like Raoul. So he can leave. I might bring him back later.

Deadforever:...

Christinesangel100: Also, I haven't seen many Torchwood episodes, so don't blame me if their characters aren't right.

DefenderOfTheEarth: Who are you, to tell us what to do? You can't do that, and Owen can leave if he wants to.

Christinesangel100: He can't leave, because I will keep bringing him back. And, if you don't stop asking who I am, your internet will crash. You will still...maybe..be able to reconnect later.

DefenderOfTheEarth: You can't make my internet Crash. Who are you?

Christinesangel100: I did warn you...

WARNING! VIRUS HAS TAKEN OVER DEFENDER OF THE EARTHS COMPUTER!

Why-do-all-my-companions-have-to-leave?: But she must have been one of my companions!

Christinesangel100: Don't worry, Doctor. You'll talk to her again later.

_Vampiresbride enters the chatroom._

Vampiresbride:Hi.

_My-bite-is-worse-than-my-bark enters the chatroom._

My-bite-is-worse-than-my-bark: Who's my...I mean, the Vampires Bride?

Vampiresbride: Is that you, Edward?

My-bite-is-worse-than-my-bark: Bella?

Vampiresbride: I like your name. Interesting, considering...

_My-bark-is-worse-than-my-bite enters the chatroom._

My-bark-is-worse-than-my-bite: I hope that isn't you Bella.

Vampiresbride: It is, Jacob.

My-bark-is-worse-than-my-bite: Is that Edward?

Vampiresbride:Yes.

_My-Bark-Is-Worse-then-my-bite attacks My-Bite-is-worse-then-my-bark._

Vampiresbride: Jacob! Stop it! Now! And Edward, don't you DARE fight him either!

My-bark-is-worse-then-my-bite: No! You're practically one of them Bella! Edward Is my mortal enemy! I am going to kill his Cyber-self so I can make you fall in love with me!

_My-bark-is-worse-then-my-bite tries to murder My-bite-is-worse-then-my-bark. My-bite-is-worse-then-my-bark throws my-bark-is-worse-then-my-bite out of the chatroom. _

Christinesangel100: Oh no you don't! Sorry, Jacob is NOT leaving!

_Christinesangel100 drags my-bark-is-worse-then-my-bite back into the chatroom._

Christinesangel100: Now Jacob, Bella has chosen Edward. She likes Edward more then you. DEAL WITH IT!

I-hate-my-real-name: OK, Christine-person, why don't you just leave us alone? I mean, seriously. You are very weird. And I think everyone would rather that pervert Jacob was out of this chatroom. I mean, killing someone so that you can make their wife love you? That is sexist and disgusting. I know what to do!

_I-hate-my-real-name sets off a can of Nitro-9 right next to my-bark-is-worse-then-my-bite. _

_Superman enters the chatroom. Superman jumps on the exploding can of Nitro-9. The explosion makes a muffled boom and superman is unharmed. _

I-hate-my-real-name: What! You do realise that can of deodorant registers as a 9 on the Richter scale? How could you survive that?

Superman: I'm superman.

I-Hate-my-real-name: So you won't let me kill Jacob? I have some kryptonite around here somewhere...

_Christinesangel100 picks up a box of lead, and knows what is inside._

Christinesangel100: No, you won't. _Christinesangel100 throws it out of the chatroom._

I-hate-my-real-name: But he wouldn't even let me blow up Lex Luthors Cyber Self! They are mortal enemies!

Christinesangel100 smiled and leaned back from her computer. She had successfully copied every part of that very weird conversation on to a word document. Now she could publish it on the internet!!

She smiled. It was interesting, actually watching and being included in the conversation made by all her favourite fictional characters. No one but her would know that it was all true. None of them really liked her, but she had to make it interesting so she could publish it. She hoped her readers were enjoying it. And she really, really, Really wanted them to review.

Clark Kent looked over at Lois. She wasn't in this conversation. He wished she was. He had already had to stop a virtual Explosion. They would never guess he was actually the mild mannered reporter Clark Kent. His secret would never come out. He would be in the chatroom as Superman. And save virtual Lives! That person called I-hate-my-real-name was very strange. Trying to explode peoples cyber-selves. And they all had very strange names. He didn't really understand it. Why was the person called Christinesangel100 trying to control everything? She had no right to.

He'd have to sort it out later...

Rose Tyler tried yet again to rejoin the chatroom, and failed. That Christinesangel100 could not control her life! Especially as she had been able to talk to the Doctor. Her computer was working perfectly. Even the internet. Everything was working. But when she tried to open that particular chatroom...

VIRUS CAN NOT OPEN CHATROOM VIRUS!

How had Christinesangel100 managed to do this?

As she tried yet again, and failed, she struggled to stop a tear falling down her cheek.

Ace was annoyed. Why wasn't she able to blow up peoples virtual selves!? That interfering superhero! And that horrible, strange person who thought she controlled everything. She couldn't control Ace. Oh No. She would deal with those two.

And she knew just how to do it...

Raoul burst into the room, to find Christine packed. Even with one of the two computers they had created by following Erik's instructions. "You can't leave me,Christine!" She smiled. "Yes, I can, Little-boy-who-ran-into-the-sea to rescue my scarf!" With that, she left.

Erik rowed the boat back to his house, now with Christine in it. He was so happy! She had chosen him over that fop. Online! Using his invention, which he wasn't angry with her about any more. He was, but now she would be his wife in the house under the lake. He was so glad, he even took her out to the Bois that evening.

Bella watched as Edward came in. "I hate Jacob!" He cried. "Don't worry, Edward. We're married!" He calmed down slightly, and then smiled. "Thank you." He said.

The Doctor was so sad. A tear fell down his cheek as he wished he could talk to them again. Some of the conversation had been strange, but he had talked to people he knew. Ace, Jack and DefenderOf... Wait! He thought back to when he had said Goodbye to Rose.

"Rose Tyler, Defender Of The Earth." It couldn't have been her, could it? He silently hated Christinesangel100, as Donna entered the control room. "Doctor, you'll never guess..."


	2. AN IMPORTANT DEVELOPMENT

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THIS STORY!**_

**____****__****CHATROOM OF FICTION IS BEING __****DELETED! I am planning to rewrite it, however, knowing me, this may take a VERY long time. Just warning you.**

Alright. Basically, I am going to be taking down most of my old stories, and gradually re-writing them one by one. I will delete the ones I am going to delete after the 15th June. Please review if you have any specific comments, objections or emotions regarding my stories.

I think the main problem with my lack of updates is that I've started too many stories. I've started them as soon as I've had the idea, and I've never finished them.

_**Stories I will be taking down to eventually rewrite: **_

A way to remember

Another Native

Christine's Daydream

Chatroom of Fiction (This one will probably remain pretty similar, just need to edit it and make it actually make a small amount of sense, because it really doesn't.)

Different

Downfall of Olympus

I am not Her

Lucy Saxon? Or Rose Tyler? (This may also be renamed, if I can think of a better name)

Never Solved (This is one of my favourite ones, because of the future storyline, but I need to rewrite it. And change it from being so cliché'd.)

New beginnings, Never Endings. (Need to work out storyline and edit the bad writing away.)

Time Travelling Phantom.

_**Stories I may just delete forever and why:**_

Return to Oz: I can only remember bits and pieces of the storyline, and honestly, I haven't thought much about the Wizard of Oz since the school production I took part in, but that was 5 years ago. I may continue it, depending on demand.

She never knew: It was badly written, and I don't know what the storyline was going to involve. I have other Twilight fanfictions with more sensible(ish) storylines to write.

_**Ones I am leaving up there, but will not be continued for a while:**_

The Lack of Reaction

If Only

Confidentiality

Being Knighted (I will probably rewrite this at some point, and I will continue it eventually, but for now, it remains as it is.)

An Advertisement By O.G

Helen Burns: The Story of My Life: This is only staying up because I don't want to delete it, and I'm not planning to rewrite it.

Tin Man

What Hurts the Most

_**I am sorry if this is annoying to you, but seriously, if I am going to finish ANY of my stories EVER, I need to make some drastically needed changes. **_

_**Thank you for your patience, and for reading my stories in the first place. **_

_**You are amazing, and you deserve better from me. Which is why I'm going to write one story at a time now. **_

_**Thank you so much. **_

_**Yours, **_

_**Christinesangel100. 3**_


End file.
